in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/Happy Holidays from Chilly!
Heya! Chilly here, and I'll be talking about Christmas with Richard, Kernely, Kingston, and Dominic (two of my GMod OCs)! (Oh, and if you don't know the last two well, look here. Warning: Will contain a bit of inappropriate themes and some swearing.) Anyways...come on in! Just as expected, Richard, Kernely, Kingston, and Dominic arrive all at once. *'Richard:' Heya! Welcome, welcome! *'Kernely:' So now that the four of us are here, can we start now? *'Dominic:' What Kernely said. Okay, but first, let's all do a Christmas photo! As the five get ready, Samantha arrives, holding a camera. *'Samantha:' Alright, are you ready? Yep! *'Richard:' Mmhm! *'Kernely:' Yeah, I'm ready! *'Kingston:' Of course! (I wish Sara was here.) *'Dominic:' I'm ready! *'Samantha:' Okay! Suddenly, Torchy, Pealy, Blovy, Sara, Lukey, and Mikey (the last three are more of my GMod OCs) all rush in. *'Kingston:' Hey, guys! *'Samantha:' *sets the timer on her camera* Say, "Cheese!" *'Everyone except Mikey:' CHEESE! *'Mikey:' *hisses* Samantha snaps a photo of everyone included in the photo. Everyone takes a look at the photo. Wow, that's a nice one, Sam! *'Sara:' I agree. *'Samantha:' Thanks! Everyone else walks away, except for the five, Samantha, and Sara. Wait, why are you staying here, Samantha and Sara? *'Sara:' Well, Kingston told me that he was going to talk about Christmas with Chilly, so I decided to come along! *'Samantha:' Me too! Oh, okay. So that means that not only Rick, Kernely, Kingston, and Dominic will be talking about Christmas with me, Sara and Samantha are also joining into the fun! Are you ready, guys?! *'Everyone:' YEAH! Okay, let's get started! Kernely, what do you want for Christmas? *'Kernely:' Well, I've always wanted a new computer, because my last one overheated and died. Wow, I feel bad about your computer. *'Kernely:' Yeah, me too... *sigh* Anyways, Sara and Samantha, do you sing Christmas songs often? *'Sara:' I do it! *'Samantha:' What she said. Oh, and after talking about it for a while, Kernely and I been actually planning on a song for a while! Whoa, that's cool! I wanna hear it! *'Dominic:' Hope you two sound beautiful! *'Samantha:' Okay, maybe tomorrow. Fine by me. Also, I'm just curious - is it kid-friendly? *'Kernely:' Yeah, of course! Okay. Next! *'Richard:' Sara, what does your tree look like? *'Sara:' I'll show you! *takes out her Squidphone and shows a picture of herself and her Christmas tree* *'Richard:' Hey, that actually looks cool! *'Samantha:' Yeah, I agree! Me too! Everyone, how many gifts did you buy? *'Richard:' Uhh...eight. *'Kernely:' Eleven! *'Samantha:' I think seven...? *'Kingston:' I got nine. *'Dominic:' Fourteen! *'Sara:' Got eleven. Whoa, Dominic! That's quite a lot. *'Dominic:' Yeah, I know! Samantha, have you kissed anyone under the mistletoe? *'Samantha:' Yep! Who was it? *'Samantha:' Torchy. Really? That was actually unexpected. I wonder how Torchy reacted. *'Samantha:' I think he...fainted in joy. *'Domimic:' Hey, girls! Do you eat your Christmas dinner slowly or pig out on it? *'Kernely:' Slowly...unless if I'm starving lots. *'Samantha:' Same with Kernely. *'Sara:' Slowly, even when starving. I don't want to become fat, or worse - obese! Weird question, Dominic. I'm alright with it, though! Oh, and speaking of you, do you have a mistletoe? *'Dominic:' Why of course! *grabs the mistletoe that was in his "pocket"* But I didn't hang it up yet... Suddenly, Dominic gets an idea. He sets himself between Kernely and Samantha and holds the mistletoe above. *'Dominic:' Kiss me! Kernely and Samantha look at Dominic, before looking at each other. Then they smile back at Dominic, knowing what they have to do. *'Dominic:' ...No kiss? The two kiss Dominic. *'Kingston:' Awww, how sweet of them! Say, I wish I had a kiss too, but...Oh well, maybe next time. And now for the final question...! Richard, who is the best at doing the trees? *'Richard:' Saay, that's a tough one, to be honest. Maybe Kernely? *'Kernely:' Wow, thanks Richard! Alright guys, the interview is over. *'Everyone:' Awwwww... But I had fun with you! Heck it was cute when Dominic was kissed! *'Dominic:' Yep. *blushes* And now, one last message from all of us! MERRY CHRISTMAS! *'Everyone else:' And to all a good night! The camera pans up to the night sky. We see Santa passing by. *'Santa Claus:' Ho, ho, ho! Cut to an image of many of my IaLR characters and GMod OCs in Richard's house, doing Christmas stuff. Did ya like this? IT WAS AMAZING!!! Good! Meh. Not cool. I HATE THIS!! GET IT OUT! Category:Blog posts